gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Calibur Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy
Soul Calibur Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy should be a 3D 2-on-2 tag team fighting game and the first Soul Calibur game with mostly a female cast. Gameplay Soul Calibur: Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy is a 2-on-2 fighting game and can have up to four players clashing in either local competition or online. Activate your Special Move with a single button, and make use of special items to change the tide of battle. However, the fight isn't over the moment you've chipped enough life points away. Once your opponent is on the ropes, utilize your Critical Finish technique to win the match. Spectate on other battles online, and wage on who you think will win using in-game points. Use your winnings to buy voice clips and accessories in the returning Character Creation mode, and customize your favorite heroine to your heart's content. Controls # Horizontal Attack # Vertical Attack # Kick # Special Move # Guard # Throw # Switch # Super Move/Critical Finish Characters #Sophitia Alexandra #Seong Mi-na #Taki #Chai Xianghua #Ivy Valentine #Cassandra Alexandra #Talim #Tira #Amy Sorel #Setsuka #Rhea #Kamikirimusi #Hildegard von Krone #Pyrrha Alexandra #Viola #Yan Leixia #Natsu #Elysium #Voldo #Samhain (Astaroth) #Lizardman (Sword & Shield) #Assassin (New Move Set) #Mitsurugi (Female Version) Stages * Valentine Mansion: 'The mansion of Count Valentine appears dark and abandoned, but a light flickers in one corner of the building. Ivy, adopted daughter of the late Count, now uses it as an alchemic workshop and a place for her experiments with magic. The Count had pursued Soul Edge as the key to immortality, but his daughter has certained that what her father had sought was an evil sword that devoured souls. She swore to destroy him, and in this place, the peculiar weapon dubbed the "Ivy Blade" was born. And now, having learned of the existence of a sword that opposes Soul Edge, Ivy has holed up in her room. There, she pours over her books, making use of all of her knowledge to research the spirit sword, Soulcalibur. Surely, it will not be long before she sets out on a journey in search of further knowledge. It burns to the ground during Ivy's Story of Soulcalibur III. * 'Grand Labyrinth: Buried on the coast of the Black Sea lie the forgotten ruins of a gigantic stone structure, the Grand Labyrinth. Olcadan had once been imprisoned in this place by a curse of a God, but its entrance is now open due to the influence of the Evil Seed. * Hall of the Warrior God: 'is a stage featured in Soul Calibur 4, notably used by Kilik and Chai Xianghua. Notable features include a huge dragon statue, a lot of weapons, large and breakable vases, two gongs, and a view seeing a battlefield, with soldiers on horses riding down a sandy hill. The vases can be shattered, revealing an edge for ring-outs, and you can knock enemies into the gong, causing it to sound and to swing back and forth. The stage returns in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny, with the difference being the gates closed instead of open. * 'Ostrheinsburg Castle Throne Room: * South France Mansion - Library: Gallery See Also * Soul Calibur 6 * Senran Kagura: Soul Calibur External Links * Soul Calibur 6 * Jump Force Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting